Typically, developers and front-end designers decide how information will be viewed within an application during the development process. For example, a front-end designer must decide which graphic controls will be used to view a numeric value displayed in a graphical user interface during the development process. However, developers and front-end designers cannot be expected to predict the optimal or preferred visualization modes for all information displayed in an application. Further, developers and front-end designers cannot possibly account for yet created visualization modes.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.